One night, some thoughts
by MostazalsLord
Summary: One night, Link happens to be thinking about some moments he spent with that little imp, Midna, as well as some other things concerning the twilight princess. T to be sure.


**A/N: I still don't own LoZ TPP, even though I wish I did... but sadly that's not the case, because if I did, you can be sure I would be, right now, working on a sequel to such a wonderful game. But, well, I can still write fics, right?. Anyways, it's been a while since the last time I wrote a LinkxMidna fic, and I apologize for that. Excuses? I don't think you care (college, trips, extra work, tiredness, and lately, errors with my MP 4, which I use to store practically, every one of my fics). Someone called " ****undeaddade****" gave me the starting point for this particular fic, however, I further developed the idea. Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, the fic.**

Usually, Link and Midna were the only non-monster living beings on Hyrule field at these late hours of the day. Twilight fell a couple of hours ago, but now darkness flooded the light realm, not because of odd causes, such as the invasion of twilight, caused by Zant, the usurper, but because of the normal day and light cycle.

It was one of those _usual_ days, or to be more accurate, nights, in the life of the twilight princess and the hero of Hyrule. Fights took place, monsters were slain, some rupees found, but, nothing very relevant on their quest, for Link and Midna were actually looking for the last shard of the mirror of twilight. They needed said object in order to get to the twilight realm, and thus, cut off the root of the main problem in Hyrule: Zant, the very same twili responsible for the whole _mess_ that the twilight turned to be.

The young blonde, who's name was Link, was in that night, a wolf. He was now used to that state (even though he was aware that feeling very itchy was a total nightmare), and liked it, specially at the night.

His companion, Midna, didn't really like her current state (being an imp, a hideous one maybe), but she had no choice, not as long as Zant was alive (or at least, that's what she thought).

Both of them, were not very far away from Hyrule castle, and Link was not feeling tired enough to sleep a while, but, Midna on the other hand...

" Stop " The imp commanded.

And the wolf complied. Then he immediately raised the sight, so he could find out if there was any problem at all. Good was to find out his companion just looked tired, nothing more.

The twilight princess yawned and stretched her tiny arms as much as she could, and next she uttered some words " I feel like I could use some sleep right now " she said in tired voice, then she sighed.

Link was about to suggest something, eventually, barking, since it was the most effective way he had to communicate with that imp while he was a wolf. However, he didn't manage to pronounce any sound, whatsoever, because Midna used her right hand to squeeze his muzzle, preventing him from properly barking the way he needed to.

" I've heard enough noise for today. I just wanna sleep, besides it's night already. You, light dwellers are supposed to sleep at this hour as well, aren't you? " said the little imp.

The grey wolf gave her a slight nod and a puzzled look, like demanding to know if it was necessary to squeeze his muzzle to shut him up.

Having plenty of experience in the art of understanding Link in that form, she replied "I just wanted to! That way you obey sooner, besides, it's fun "she said as she squeezed his muzzle once more.

The grey wolf shook his head in an attempt to get rid of her hand, as if to say "knock it off already!"

She got the message, and thus, she stopped, but couldn't help but giggle a little bit, Din knows why.

" Do you mind if we sleep here? " was the phrase she pronounced as as she gestured at some spot near a tree.

The wolf caught sight of said spot, and just shrugged. Then he began to head towards that place.

The twilight princess got off her odd steed, and after that, she looked around, checking for possible dangers.

"Looks like everything over here is quiet enough" she worded as she sat on the soil.

The grey wolf was staring at her, curious to know what she will do next.

"Anyways, I guess I've been awake long enough for this day" and with that said, Midna tried to sleep on the floor, but didn't take long to realize it wasn't comfortable. It was because of that, that she looked for an alternative... which she didn't take long to find.

Link was recumbent on the soil, and with all that fur he had (which was actually, kinda soft) he was a better option.

The wolf was slowly closing his eyes, but he didn't do it utterly, because he caught sight of someone laying her head on him, pretty much like if he was some sort of pillow. Said someone was his companion, Midna.

Link looked at her and inquired her behavior just using his gaze and the expressions on his face.

Midna soon realized about this, so she gave him an answer " The soil is not very nice for sleeping, you know?. I know it would've been more polite to ask first, but I'm just too tired for good manners..."

Link understood, so he didn't complain or anything, besides, he was not the kind of person that would say " no " to help someone feeling better (unless, of course, that we were talking about someone like Zant or a bublin).

The twilight princess didn't take too long to fall asleep, unlike her companion, who was still awake, watching the surroundings, just to make sure they were safe enough to sleep.

The grey wolf did that for a few minutes, and fortunately, no foe showed up, thus he could take a while to rest.

Eventually, after a while he placed his look on the little imp who was sleeping right next to him, before he tried to sleep.

She wasn't noisy, at all, no, not a single snore. But she had a really strong grip on his fur, and within the next few seconds, she pulled his fur towards her. That hurt him a little bit. Nonetheless, there was a reason for such action.

The night was a a little bit more cold than the usual, but Link couldn't really feel that cold, because of his fur, while Midna on the other side, well, she didn't have fur, only her skin, which didn't seem to be very warm-providing, so she was shivering a little bit.

Midna, sneezed slightly, and that was already a big sign of her decreasing temperature. It was because of that, that Link tried his best to curl up around her, so she won't catch a cold.

Last thing he wanted, was to deal with his companion having a cold. It would only slow them both down on their quest, and he wanted to finish said quest as soon as possible so he could go back to his normal life... didn't he?.

During the time he spent with that little bossy imp, yet, perhaps lovely, he kinda... grew closer to her. It was like if he actually cared about her. Not the normal concerning he used to feel towards almost everyone, it was different... it was different with her.

He agreed to help her get those things, The Fused Shadows, back so she could solve the twilight problem, once and for all, even though he actually didn't trust her too much at the beginning. But then, Zant, showed up right when they managed to gather them all, right when they thought everything would be just fine. He didn't really remember much details of his first encounter with Zant. He was knocked out by the usurper then turned back into a wolf, and later, he remember Zant discussed with Midna, and after that, he knew he felt an extremely strong urge to protect his companion, once he caught sight of the magical bolt Zant was conjuring. He took the full impact of the projectile, then he fainted, his strengths leaving him in that moment. Last thing he recalled about those dire moments, was that he, somehow, ended up at Hyrule's field. It was night. He was still, a wolf. Nevertheless, his current state was proven to be the minor of his worries when he heard somebody panting heavily, right over him.

He thought he already knew who was the owner of such a difficult breathing, and he was wishing with all of his will, that he was wrong. But, he was right.

And once he raised his sight, he felt nothing but fear.

Midna, didn't look good at all. She was totally pal, her skin didn't look normal and she was barely breathing. It was then, that the last light spirit showed up and told him to head towards Hyrule castle.

Without wasting a single moment of the valuable time he had, he rushed towards such place, as fast as his four legs allowed him, but really wishing he could go faster. Midna barely managed to tell him to get to Zelda, but he wasn't sure to think if it was good that Midna actually managed to talk to him, or if it was a bad a idea, maybe because given her state, she had to save her strengths.

He didn't fight any monster he came across, he was not gonna squander time with them. Neither did he allow the bad weather to slow him down (it rained for a while). He had to be fast, he had to hurry, he had to get to Zelda or else Midna would... no, he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to believe that was even possible!.

Even though the road was kinda long, he managed to get to Zelda. Great was his relief when Zelda managed to save his companion. Yes, Zelda was no more, but in that moment, he didn't really care. Joy filled his heart when he caught sight of the little imp, completely out of danger.

Yes, yes, yes. He recalled all of that, but in the end, he couldn't help but wonder... and then what?. So far, he didn't really think about it, because his mind was busy in the current task, but he was wondering what will happen after they get all of the mirror shards.

He was totally sure, that they will, eventually find the last shard of the mirror of twilight. He knew, next time, he would be ready to face Zant, he wouldn't be caught off guard. And even though he had a few doubts, most of himself thought he would beat Zant. However, as far as he knew, he was totally uncertain about the aftermaths. For some reason, he had the foreboding, that sooner or later, she'll get away from him. The thought displeased him, for he didn't like it a bit.

At the beginning of his quest, he just wanted to get back to his life, prior to the twilight invasion. But then... it was Midna. Both went through so many things together, that he couldn't picture a day without her anymore.

Of course, everyone at Ordon was relevant for him, however Midna was not like the other people. The kids at Ordon believe there is something between him and Ilia, but that's not true. She is a nice gal, yes, but not more than a friend for him.

That little imp lying next to him on the other hand... well, even after the treatment he received from her, even being aware it was she, the one who put him through all of this... he just felt he really cared about her, a lot, like if she meant everything to him. Was that, a mere friendship? Or perhaps... something more...

His thoughts were interrupted when the little imp rubbed her head against his fur. That tickled him a little bit.

"Nice... pillow" she mumbled asleep.

Pillow she said? Well, wolf fur _is_ soft, but still, Link found it kinda funny. He laughed slightly. Then he looked at Midna. She looked kinda cute, even though she was an imp and had a rather creepy smile sometimes. He smiled when he recalled a moment when she smiled that way. Such a creepy smile, kinda scary, but again, she was the twilight princess. And what a princess it turned to be! Using a wolf as a pillow... well, she had her cute side after all.

Getting back to the _normal life_? No, no and no. He was happier with Midna by his side...totally, even though he didn't utterly understand why.

Tiredness finally catch up with the grey wolf, thus, he yawned, gave a another look at his surroundings, just to make sure there were no dangers nearby. He didn't find any. So, he placed his head on the soil, blinked once, twice and one more time, before falling asleep. Knowing that, for now, the only person (or twili, to be more accurate) he cared about on the whole realm, was right next to him.

**Well, I hope you liked it. Of course, I'll be writing more. Anything you want to say, just hit the review button. Have a nice day.**


End file.
